Hetal-Eater
by Iroyuki
Summary: The hetalia gang attend dwma as weapons and meisters. Join them on this human au as they fight the dwma style
1. Chapter 1

Alfred had waited for this day for so long. After his brother was accepted into the dwma as a weapon a year ago, he desperately trained to get in as a meister. He smiled widely as he walked into the room where he would meet his new partner. He was given a tag with the word 'meister' and went to sit down while they waited for the rest of the students to arrive. He sat next to a shorter boy with black hair and started a conversation. "Hey dude, I'm Alfred. Meister." " Hello, my name is kiku. I am a meister as well." Alfred felt dissapointed that he wasnt a weapon but continued the conversation anyways. Pretty soon all the students were seated with tags that read either 'meister' or 'weapon'. The teacher stood in front of the class and began to speak. "Goodmorning weapons and meisters. Today you will meet with other students to decide on who will be your weapon. Remember to choose carefully, teamwork is everything and your souls will have to be compatible in order to successfully fight. Now two upperclassmen will show you true compatibility. " A girl with long brown hair and a small flower chair clip walked in followed by a black haired boy with glasses. The boy jumped up turning into a sword as the girl caught the sword and did afew spins along with the swords before stopping in a pose and letting the boy down as he changed back. "See as they flow together in sync. In a bad compatibility, she may have not caught the sword or have handeled it so smoothly." The class clapped as the two bowed and left the classroom. They were allowed to get up and talk to the others to find a partner.

A tan skinned boy with wavy chocolate hair had his eyes set on one boy ever since he first saw him. He walked up to the shorter boy who stood next to another one who looked just like him but with lighter features and clung to him. "But fratello why can't we be partners?" The smaller one whined. "Because idiota, we're both weapons. " The tan boy interrupted them as he stood in front of him. "Hola, I'm Antonio. Meister." The one with auburn hair glared at him before looking away. The younger one spoke up. "Ciao, I'm Feliciano, and this is my twin brother Lovino. We aren't twin weapons though." "In that case is it okay if I talk to your brother for a bit?" Romano looked at Antonio with shock as his younger brother went to talk to a rather awkward looking blonde across the room. "So what weapon are you?" Antonio smiled at the scowling Romano. "Im a gun, and not a small gun so I might be to heavy for you. You should go look for something more your size bastard. " Antonio smiled even though be felt abit rejected. "Oh I see. That's too bad, im not a gun's person. I work mostly with meelee." Romano hadn't noticed his brother back with the blonde right next to him. "Look fratello I found partner, this is Ludwig" Romano looked at his brother and then to the blonde with a very dissapproving frown. Before he can protest his brother's selection the blonde spoke up. "Hello, nice to meet you. Im sorry for interrupting, but if youre looking for a meelee, my bruder over there is an axe, however he is abit on the loud side." The german led spain towards the whkte haired man who stood in the corner with Feliciano following after. "Hey there."Lovino turned to see yet another blonde with glasses. "Im alfred, I heard your brother saying that you two were guns, I'm pretty good at handeling guns. Would you want to be my partner?" Lovino looked around and noticed everyone else was already paired up. He had to say yes. "Sure bastard, but just because there's noone else. I'm Lovino. " after everyone had a partner they wrre all given the dorm room numbers.

Lovino walked into the dorm to find Antonio already in the room along with another white haired one and red eyes sitting on the top bunk. "Huh? You're that boy!" Lovino said before quickly turning to leave."It's Lovi!" Antonio pulled the italian into a tight hug before he got away. "Gil, this is mi amigo Lovi." Friend? Since when were these two friends, they only just met, Lovino thought to himself. "Hallo Lovi, I am the awesome Gilbert" the albino boy with heavy german accent smiled towards him. "Its Lovino bastard. " he already knew this was going to be a long miserable year. Right next door was his younger brother with Alfred debating who got the top bunk with their other roomate, an asain with a long ponytail named Yao, unpacked. Afew doors away was Ludwig with the shy Kiku, and another black haired boy named Li who decided to have the top bunk while Kiku took the bottom one. He explained that his partner Emil was roomed with his older brother who had the space. They were the more silent group and didnt seem to have a problem with each other. They all were worned out and slept early, ready for their real first day of class tomorrow.

 **Author's note: I hope you guys are okay with the pairings so far**

 **Spain: No fair, why can't I be with Lovi?**

 **Becasue spain your weapon of specialty is different from what he is. I originally planned to make Romano an axe, however I wanted him and Italy to be similar weapons and I just couldn't imagine Germany with an axe or sythe. I did room you both together though.**

 **Italy: ve~ aren't we missing a few characters?**

 **Yes I will show the upperclassmen along the way. Thanks for reading and I own neither hetalia or soul eater**


	2. Chapter 2- a test of compatabilty

Emil woke up the next day and got dressed for school along with his older brother and another small blonde boy. "Icey, you better hurry up, we're almost late." Emil looked at his emotionless older brother as he stood by the mirror, putting on his cross shaped hairclip onto his blonde hair. Has he ever smiled? "Oh so cute, you call your little brother Icey," the blonde named Tino said. "I wish I had a little brother too." The three left the dorm and headed for class when Li approached Emil. "There you are Emil, good morning." Before Emil can answer his brother spoke up."Hello, you must be Emil's partner, I'm Lukas, but you can call me big brother too." "Noone is going to call you that so stop trying." "Nice to meet you too, big brother." Li said in a monotone that reminded him of his brother. Emil face palmed and began to walk away with Li behind him.

A few upperclassmen took their seats on the bleachers as the teacher lead the class into the training room. "Okay class today we will do a bit of training to see how well you and your partner are compatible. Everyone take a seat on the bleachers. Antonio and Gilbert you're up first. " The two went up to the center of the room before the teacher began to explain the task. Seemed simple enough. Turn into a weapon and hit one of the targets. Antonio looked at Romano who sat next to the dorky looking blonde with the glasses. He really wanted to impress him.

Antonio went opposite side of the target and stood waiting for Gilbert. "Okay 'toni here I go." He gave a smirk and they both began to run towards each other. When Toni was a few steps away Gil jumped up and transformed into a giant axe. Antonio caught it with ease in one hand and swung it behind him as he continued to run. Everyone watched them, amazed at how the spaniard was able to hold the heavy looking weapon so easily. Lukas looked at the axe impressed as his partner Mathias teased him about him not being the only axe swung at the target with a strong force however as he swung Gil went from being an axe to a human. The moment Antonio realized he was holding onto a leg instead of the axe handle he tried to stop the swing only to fall foward and the albino to fall on top of him and the target. So much for impressing the italian. "Did I mention I still can only transfer for a short amount of time?" The white haired boy gave a small laugh as the other just sighed. A boy with short blonde hair and thick eyebrows scoffed at the two while his partner, a boy with long blonde hair looked at him with dissapointment.

Li and Emil were up next. "Look Berwald, thats Lukas's little brother, they look so similar right?" Toni said to a tall intimidating looking boy who just nodded in reply. Emil jumped up and transformed into a bow that looked to be made of ice and ivory. Li caught him and pointed the bow towards the target, an ice arrow appeared onto the bow as Li pulled back the string. Unfortunately his hand slipped and the arrow shot towards the bleachers where a small kiku had barely managed to dodge it. It stuck onto the wall and ice began to form onto where the arrow was stabbed into. Li looked at the bow confused as if it had done it itself. "Don't look at me, you did it!" Emil said as he transformed back and headed to sit back down. "Oh now I see why he's called Icey." Toni said smiling.

Alfred excitededly pulled Lovino when he heard they were next. Alfred grabbed Lovino by the waist and threw him up high into the air. Many people looked at the blonde amazed at his strength. Lovino's heart dropped as he nearly hit the high ceiling. 'How the hell did he manage to throw him so high?' He thought. As he started to fall back down he closed his eyes and began to spin fast as he fell head first before tranforming and being caught by Alfred who nearly dropped him from the sudden weight he didnt expect. "Wow Gil, look at how cool Lovi looks!" Exclaimed Antonio. "Dude, I thought you were like a pistol or something. Not a rifle." Alfred said before shooting one of the targets right in the heart that was drawn on and another in the eye. He tossed the rifle up as Lovino transformed back and landed onto his feet. "Its obviously not a problem now is it?" He said pointing at the targets he had shot. Alfred smiled as they went back to their seats. "Wow, Al did pretty good huh, kuma?" A blonde said sitting quietly in the corner holding a small bear. "Who are you?" It said to him. "Im Matthieu."

Yao walked on as a shy kiku followed towards the center of the room as the whole room watched them. Yao grabbed onto Kikus hand before transformating into a katana. The small boy ran towards the target with the katana in hand and swung at the make shift target. It got stuck halfway and he couldn't pull it out. Yao transformed back and rubbed his back "Guess I'm a bit rusty. "

Ludwig and Feliciano stepped up next. "You better not make my brother look bad you bastard!" Romano yelled out before they started. Ludwig sighed and took hands with Feliciano spinning him as he transformed into a large gun. "He's a shot gun!" Alfred yelled startling the italian next to him. Romano heard a few whispers about his younger brother being the bigger gun. Ludwig aimed and successfully shot all 8 targets. Feliciano transformed back and gave him a tight hug. "We did it!" Ludwig awkwardly hugged back before he heard Romano yell at him to not touch his brother.

"It seems some of you still need abit of training. You must train hard before you can be sent out on missions. Once you are good enough, some of you may get to have a fight against some of the upperclassmen sitting over there. Until then, do your best." The teacher excused the class afterwords to do some training as the upperclassmen left.

 **Antonio:meister and Gilbert:weapon- battle axe**

 **Li: meister and Emil:weapon- ice bow and arrow**

 **Alfred:meister and Lovino: weapon- rifle**

 **Kiku:meister and Yao:weapon- katana**

 **Ludwig:meister and Feliciano:weapon- shot gun**

 **wow Gilbert you made Toni look bad in front of Lovi**

 **Prussia: I think we looked awesome!**

 **Romano: think again bastard**

 **America: hmph rmkndjdjgsks**

 **Al hunny if youre going to talk take the burgers out your mouth. We cant understand.**

 **America: I said, The hero is here to say Iroyuki appreciates all of the readers taking the time to read this story**

 **Thats right! Continue to enjoy this. I own neither hetalia or soul eater.**


	3. Chapter 3- Gilbert's new crush?

Antonio sat in the cafeteria with Gilbert eating churros he had made the night before. It had been 2 weeks and each day he had churros with him. "Why won't Lovino have lunch with us?" He complained as he looked over to see him sitting with Alfred. Alfred was shoving a hamburger down his throat as he poked his Fork into Lovino's plate of pasta. "That guy looks like a total dork and a pig too. Why not us?" "Maybe they have something going on. Maybe another type of partnership, if you catch my drift." The white hair boy looked over to the two and noticed someone who wasnt there before. A girl with blonde hair that went to the end of her chin and glasses and she held a stuffed white bear. She looked just like Alfred only thinner and pretty. "Who's she?" Antonio looked over to see who Gilbert was talking about. It took him a while until he saw the girl he talked about. "Maybe that's Al's sister?" He replied intrested as Gil looked at her like she was a prey. "I wish I was that bear, sitting on her lap and being hugged like that." "Why don't you go to talk to her then?" Antonio smirked as he watched Gil stand up and walk towards the trio.

"Hey Lovi, hey Al." Gilbert was standing beside Alfred and the mysterious girl. "What do you want bastard?" Lovino said to Gil harshly. "Just wanted to say awesome job today." Alfred beamed a smile while Lovino glared. That's suspicious. "Thanks dude. You and Toni did pretty good today too." Gilbert turned to the girl who had been quietly listening. "Hello liebe, who might you be?" "Oh that's Mattie." Alfred answered not knowing what the word liebe meant. Lovino on the other hand did. He watched with intrest. "Hello Maddie. Im Gilbert. " He flashed a smile to the small girl who politely smiled back. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Mattie replied in his usual soft voice. Gilbert couldn't believe how adorable this girl sounded. She seemed so different than her loud brother. The bell rang and she stood up with the bear in hand. "Im going to class, I'll see you later Al. Bye Lovino, bye Gilbert." The boys waved goodbye as she quickly left. Antonio joined Gilbert as they headed back to class.

Later that night Lovino went up to Gil. "Hey bastard. What were you up to today?" Gil smiled as Antonio relied for him. "Gil has a thing for Alfred's sister." "Alfred's sister? Do you mean Mattie?" He asked. "Ja! She is so darn cute," Gilbert said as he hugged his pillow. She. Alfred's sister. Lovino's face contorted and his eye began to twitch as he held back laughter. "I see." Was all he said and he went to bed. He decided to let him continue thinking that Al had a sister.

The next day they went into class ready for what they were finally going to do. They were going to challenge the upperclassmen to show their abilities. Gilbert and Antonio sat behind the trio from yesterday. Gilbert was pulled out of his admirition of the girl in front of him by a voice. "Hello mon ami, can big brother sit with you?" They turned to see two blondes already taking a seat beside them. One had long silky blonde hair and smiled at them. The shorter one had short hair with thick eyebrows. " I was impressed by your performance the other day. I'll admit I didn't think you would be able to hold such a heavy looking thing." The taller one said. " Oh thank you, we didn't do so good that day but we will today right Gil?" Antonio said smiling at his partner. "Kesesese that's right we are awesome at it now." "I find that hard to believe, you couldn't transform for longer than afew seconds while your friend carelessly swung you around. Seems to me you are both idiots who only care about being flashy." Antonio glared at the shorter male who had just insulted them. Who the hell was this guy? He was such an asshole and his eyebrows sucked. "Don't mind him, he's like that all the time." The other one said. "With an attitude like that it's amazing he even has a partner let alone any friends. " Antonio replied glaring harsher at the boy who glared back. Gilbert nervously glanced back and forth at the two. He had never seen Antonio react so coldly to anyone before. The other blonde just laughed oblivious to the tense atmosphere, "Im Francis, that's my partner Arthur. Im his only friend. " Arthur began to fumble words at Francis. "Ja well im Gilbert and this is Antonio. " Gilbert looked down and saw a laughing Maddie with Alfred who was cracking jokes. She was so cute. Francis bent down and wrapped his arms around her causing Gil too look in shock. "What's so funny my little flower?" She blushed and looked at the french who was hugging her. "Oh hello Francis, Al was just telling me a joke." "Huh? I want to hear it too, come on please tell big brother." Gil looked at them jealously as Antonio patted him on the back. The teacher came in and began to explain the rules. "First why don't we have Alfred and Lovino vs Mathias and lukas? Come on up!" The four stood up and began to walk to the center. "Good luck Al, Lovino" Mat said as they walked away. "Ve~ Do your best fratello!" Yelled out Feliciano's from the seats. "Okay bastards lets do this I have a little brother to impress," Lovino said as they stood in front of the other two. "Unfortunately, I do too and I don't plan to loose." Lukas said to a glaring Lovino. Alfred just smiled at the other tall blonde who smiled back. "Thiss will be fun, Im Mathias nice to meet you Alfred!" "Likewise dude." Everyone watched the two smaller boys looking at each other with blood lust while the two taller blondes looked way to cheerful. What weird partnerships, everyone thought.

 **France: look mon ami, we were finally introduced**

 **England: wait why am I partners with you, frog!**

 **Italy: ve~ I can't wait to see fratello fight.**

 **England: iroyuki owns neither hetalia or soul eater**

 **Thanks Iggy :)**


	4. Chapter 4-a loyal partner

Lukas jumped up and transformed into an axe slightly smaller than Gilbert but alot heavier looking. Mathias grabbed it and spun it smoothly around him before placing it down and resting against it waiting for the other two. Lovino gulped, this wasn't looking good on their end. "Give us your flashiest transformation," Mathias said teasingly. Alfred nodded to Lovino who nodded in return. He grabed the Lovino's hand before puttig him into the air where he did a hand stand onto Alfred's hands. Alfred began to spin him quickly as a light blinded him. He stopped and Romano was a rifle again. The room clapped at the flashy performance.

The goal was to get the soul of the other two which was really a small soul shaped bell on a chain. Alfred put the chain around his neck before tying Lovino's around the handle. Mathias did the same. The room was set up with platforms and places to hide into. The two teams went into different sides of the room and waited for the signal. The signal was given and Mathias began to run towards them. Alfred shot a few times and was shocked to see them get blocked by the giant axe. Antonio looked amazed, he didn't know how he managed to do that with the axe, he wondered if he could do it with Gilbert. "Cazzo, now what?" Lovino began to panic. Alfred began to run to the side and went up one of the platforms. "Lovino we have to use soul resonance." Alfred held Lovino tightly. "No way bastard, it's not safe for this." Lovino quickly refused. They didnt notice the large Axe swung at them until the last minute. Fortunately it hit next to them and they ran off. "Mathias you almost killed them, if I didn't stop you they'd be dead!" Lukas scolded the giant blonde. "Oops." Was his only response as he went after them again.

" Okay then bastard. New idea. Aim for the bell!"Lovino yelled as Al positioned himself to shoot. "Help me aim Lovi, I'm still a bit shakey from almost getting killed." The two aimed and only hit the bell from the axe just enough to send it swinging but not off. Mathias closed the gap between the two of them quick before hitting Alfred in the face with the flat end of the axe knocking him back onto the floor. The whole room gasped as he began to swing again with the sharp end facing Al who was holding his bloody nose. His head was throbbing in pain. He swung down but was stopped halfway. What the hell was in the way? The whole room began to cheer when they saw what had stopped his axe from hitting the blonde on the floor. Lovino had changed back and had stopped the axe using both his and Alfred's chains. He was crouched over the bleeding Alfred in a protective stance glaring at the taller boy. Mathias pulled the axe back and looked at Lovino shocked. "What the hell were you planning to do to him you fucking bastards!" Lovino launched foward and punched the other boy in the face. He grabbed onto his shoulders as he flipped himself over him in a hand stand and transformed back into a gun. At that moment Alfred had also jumped up onto him and grabbed Lovino with blood all over his face, shirt and hands. He pulled the trigger hitting the blonde on the head all in one swift motion.

Mathias dropped the axe and held onto his head in pain. They werent real bullets but they still hurt badly. Al shot him twice more before also shooting a now human Lukas. Lovino transformed back and they both took the souls from their opponents before holding them up in victory as everyone cheered. Feliciano ran to hug his older brother while a teacher came to clean up Alfred's nose. They smiled at each other. "You got your blood on me bastard." Lovino said before Al pulled him into a hug and laughed.

 **Romano, youre such a loyal partner! so cute!**

 **America: yeah, thanks romano!**

 **Romano: chigi! Shut up bastards!**

 **I own neither hetalia or soul eater. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5-awesome? Really?

Lovino sat down Alred next to his brother as he held an ice pack to his nose. "You two were amazing." Mattieu said smiling at the two. "Yeah Lovi, you looked so cool. " Antonio said. "Awesome" Gil added. "Next we will have Antonio and Gilbert vs Tino and berwald." The four stood up. "All right toni, its our time to look awesome now!" Gilbert smiled widely and winked towards the sweet blonde who looked at him. "Don't under estimate those two." Francis warned as the two took off. He four made it to the center and shook hands. "Oh, this is so much fun! I hope we have a good match!" Toni smiled cheerfully at the two. "Ja, dont be surprised if we win though, we have the power of friendship on our side, right Toni?" "Si, that's right." The two smirked at the weak looking blonde and the awkward taller one. Okay his face was a bit intimidating but they knew they had this. Antonio pulled the soul chain over head while Gil clipped it onto his belt loop. "These are so adorable! Don't you think Berwald?" The taller nodded as he pulled it over his neck.

Gilbert stepped up the platform that they were next to before climbing onto Antonio's shoulders and crouching down transforming into the axe. Spain rested his wrist over the axe tat lay on both his shoulders as he wait for the other. Toni looked like he pondered for a bit and nodded towards the taller one. Berwald transformed and Toni took the sniper into his hand. Both Ludwig and Alfred looked impressed at the big gun. The two began to walk to the opposite sides of the room. "Okay Gil as long as we stay close we get an advantage." Antonio said excitededly. They turned around and didnt see the small blonde at all, he disappeared already before they even started. The signal was given and Antonio quickly looked around, where were they? 'As a sniper he must be on one of the higher platforms' he thought. He ran up and down platforms looking for a sign of him. He found him soon enough. As he jumped off one of the high platforms a bullet shot his necklace chain right off of him. He turned to see the small blonde jump out from one of the lower platforms. Before landing he threw the sniper up towards them and jumped after it. Berwald quickly transformed into a human and caught the now transforming Tino before taking a long leap towards them. Antonio had barely managed to use the axe as a sheild against the sword that was now pressed against the stick part of the axe. Antonio was in too much shock to move. Did that really just happen? "What the hell they're both weapons?" Both Lovino and Alfred shouted. "Ve~ Ludwig is that allowed?" Feliciano looked up to see the blonde stunned. "Im sure it is, if there arent enough meisters."

Antonio tried to push them back with the axe but Toni quickly transformed and was holding tightly to the axe as he hopped on top of it making spain drop it from the weight. When Gilbert hit the floor he transformed back and Toni easily took the soul as he sat on his back and smiled. Berwald had just simply picked up Antonio's from the floor when he was distracted by Toni and Gilbert. "Im sorry if we hurt you two." Toni said as the room cheered on the winners. "Just our pride really." Antonio and Gilbert replied.

They sat in their seats completely silent and ashamed as Francis tried to cheer them up. Romano too had felt bad for how bad they looked after all their flaunting. "I think you two did really well." Matthieu said to them. "Those two are the most compatible in the school, it's almost impossible to beat them." Gilbert blushed and smiled at the cute girl who was doing her best to cheer him up. "Thanks birdy! You're sweet." Romano put his hands to his face as once again he tried not to laugh at Gilberts mistake. He wanted to tell him so bad, but he also wanted Mattie to say it himself while he records his reaction. They were allowed to go to lunch after the fight. Frances joined Gilbert and Antonio and England went along because he had no other choice. Romano sat down with his brother now and Ludwig was sitting there too. America joined them after a few minutes along with his brother mattie.

Kiku came up to the table and complimented the two on their fight. "You were both most impressive. " "Ja, I didn't think you would stop a big axe like that with just two chains." Ludwig added. "Yeah dude, I was shocked too. I thought I was going to die back there. Thank you Lovino, I owe you big time." Alfred said hugging Lovino who just pushed him away. "Im your weapon I have to risk my life to protect you, idiota." Lovino said while everyone looked at him sadly. "Lovino I don't ever want you to risk your life for me. I don't think I would ever be able to live with myself if you died for me." Alfred looked at the small italian with comforting eyes. Lovino felt fuzzy inside as he heard that. Kiku left to sit with Yao, Emil and Li. He normally sat with the Feliciano and Ludwig but for today he sat with his partner as they formed a plan. Matthieu looked over to the table Francis was at and noticed Gilbert looking at him. Gil winked at him and Matthieu looked away with a small blush. The bell rang and they all got up to leave. Alfred and Lovino were stopped by Mathias and Lukas's. "Oh hey dude, nice fighting out there." Alfred said as Lovino only glared. "Right, about that I'm sorry, we went to hard on you guys, we just arent used to holding back. You guys were awesome out there." Mathias said as he smiled nervously. "It's okay, Lovi isnt hurt at all so I'm not angry." Lovino looked at the blonde im shock. "We still gave you a bad bruise, so here take this medicine." He handed the small cream to Alfred who took it and smiled. "That wasmt necessary but I appreciate it it, thank you." The four went to sit down and waited for the next people to go up. "Okay how about we have Arthur and Francis vs Kiku and yao. The four stood amd made their way to the center of the room.

 **heheh.**

 **Prussia: well that's no fair. We always look bad.**

 **Spain: si he's right.**

 **Im sorry guys, I just hate the power of friendship haha**

 **China: yes now I can finally show off to these westerners Aru.**

 **Japan:hai. Ms. Iroyuki-san owns neither hetalia or soul eater.**

 **S. Korea:they originated in me da-ze!**

 **America:he doesn't even go to this story!**


	6. Chapter 6- was this really a win?

Kiku put on the soul chain and looked at the two blondes in front of him. "Nice to meet you I am kiku. This is-" "Aya kiku dont be friendly to our enemies. " Yao interupted. "Now now, big brother won't bite. Im Francis and this guy is Arthur." Kiku looked at the scowling blonde with the eyebrows. He felt Yao bend over and whisper in his ear, "does he ever manage those things?" Kiku did his best to hold in a laugh and Arthur scowled harsher. "Well we don't have all day let's start." He said. "Right, lets go." Francis lazily transformed as Arthur grabbed onto the handle and spun the sythe before aiming it towardsthe small kiku. "Okay kiku, lets show these two what Asains can do." Yao jumped up and transformed into a katana as kiku caught it and placed it on his shoulder. The two walked away before facing each other. The signal was given and they both charged. Kiku leaned foward as he ran with the katana behimd him.

He jumped from platform to platform before doing a flip off of one and aiming to the blonde below him. Arthur blocked the katana with the sythe. "Arthur you'll scratch my blade!" "Shut it, frog!" Arthur said as he pushed foward sending kiku back. Kiku stepped onto the side of the platform and used it to push himself foward. Arthur swung with the sythe but kiku used the katana sword to block as he kicked the small blonde onto the floor. "Wow kiku is really good right Ludwig?" Feliciano asked. "Ja, he really is skilled at moving around quickly. " Arthur hit the floor and Francis slid far off to the side. Kiku aimed at the soul charm and stabbed down but was stopped by a light. He looked down amd saw a light sheilding the blonde. "What is that?" Yao asked. Kiku stabbed back down and again the light stopped his attack before being pushed aside by a gush of wind. He slid a few feet away onto his back before Yao slid next to him back into a human form. "What the hell is he?" Kiku yelled as he looked at the two. Francis ran to Arthur and grabbed onto his hand and pulled him up. "It's time frog." Arthur said as Francis nodded. "Lets go soul resonance!" They said in unison as light and wind began to surround them. The whole room stared in shock as the light dimmed down. They saw Arthur with a sythe that had increased in size. The sythe dripped a black substance that seemed to eat at the light around it. "What is that?" Yao said lookimg terrified. "This is our soul resonance. If the blade doesnt kill you, then the poison will definitely paralyze you for 12 hours." Arthur said with a smirk. Arthur took a step foward and began to swing. Kiku grabbed a stunned yao and moved them out of the way. However as Arthur swung the weight of the size was too much and he slipped dropping the sythe and falling face first onto the floor. The only soumd heard after was the sound of Antonio laughing hard in his seat. Kiku went up to Arthur and just simply took the chain from a self loathing Arthur as Francis handed his to Yao. Yao cheered as kiku only looked at the blonde with pity. He bent over and looked him in eyes. "What are you?" Alfred's eyes widened in shock. Before anything else was said Francis stepped in, "Thank you for the great fight, but I must get Arthur some fresh air to relieve himself of his failure." With that he pulled the smaller blonde away as kiku returned to his seat.

"You idiot, do you want people to find out about your secret?" Francis scolded the smaller boy once they were outside. "Sorry, I panicked." Was all he said. "Don't do that again, if anyone else found out, Lord death will kick you out before anyone even confronted you." The two sighed and walked back in to sit down. They were greeted with a laughing Antonio and Gilbert. "Nice job out there Francis, Arthur." Gilbert said as Antonio continued to laugh. "A poisoned sythe, that's pretty good. Similar to mine and Lovi's soul resonance." Alfred said as he looked at the two blondes. "And what exactly does your soul resonance do?" Francis asked curiously. "Its none of your business bastards." Was all Romano said and the conversation ended.

"Li and Emil vs Bella and Ned. You guys are next" the teacher announced. Antonio perked up and looked around. Bella was his childhood friend after all. He spotted her walking down with her over protective brother and meeting up with the white-blonde haired boy and the black haired asain boy.

 **what's Arthur's secret? Can you find out?**

 **China: Aya we beat the westerners aru!**

 **Japan: it was a pleasure fighting with you *bows**

 **France: Aw England was lame.**

 **Spain: *laughs**

 **England: shut it you two.**

 **Belgium and Netherlands: iroyuki owns nothing**

 **Belgium: thanks for adding me to your story!**

 **Sure thing Bel, we needed more cute girls in this!**


	7. Chapter 7- a cold fight

Bella walked up to the two boys and smiled. "Wow check out the gorgeous bella." Lovino said as he nudged Alfred. "Yeah dude she's pretty cute." He replied before Antonio joined in. "That's Bella, ive known her since we were kids, do you want me to introduce you to her?" Lovino and Alfred both shrugged. "I dont know dude, its kinda lame if you introduce us. Maybe we will look cooler if we go alone." Alfred said. "Okay good luck, her brother is super over protective. He doesn't like me at all either." Antonio admitted.

"Okay boys dont go easy on us." Bella said as she smiled at them. "We didn't plan to." Li said as Emil transformed. Cool air surrounded them as Emil turned into a bow in Li's hand. Ned also transformed into a long spear and Bella grabbed it before smiling at the two younger boys. They took their places and signal was given. Li pulled back the string and the ice arrow appeared. He shot the arrow and Bella quickly moved out of the way. She began to run towards them with the spear in hand. Li again shot two arrows in front of her and ice began to cover the floor where the arrows landed. Bella slipped onto the ice and almost fell fowardbefore Ned positioned himself and stabbed into the floor. Bella grabbed the spear and used it as a leverage to jump over the ice. She pulled the spear out and continued to run towards the two. "Li lets use soul Resonance. " Emil said and Li nodded. "Soul resonance! " the two shouted and a gust of cold wind stopped Bella from running. The bow increased into a long bow and Li ran onto one of the higher platforms. He aimed up and pulled the string back and 6 ice arrows formed onto place. "Technique. Arrow storm." The two boys said in unison as Li let the arrows fly up. The arrows began to multiply until there were about 60. They began to fall making the arrows look like falling snow. They stabbed into the floor and ice began to form at a crazy speed. Bella looked around and saw the whole ground was covered in ice. She took a step onto the ice almost slipped. She pointed the spear up and a large flame spread on the tip of the point. She stabbed down into the ice and ths fire began to spread and melt the ice. Emil looked in shock at how quickly the ice was melting. Once the ice melted she lifted the spear and began to run again toward the two boys. Lovino whistled impressed with the small girl. Emil began to panic as Bella grew nearer. "Shoot her on the foot." He said as Li began to aim. He shot down and hit just under her shoe making the ice stick her shoe onto the ground. As she struggled to get free another arrow hit the spear out of her hand. She turned to see another arrow aimed towards her. She froze in shock. The arrow hit the small bell that was clipped to her waist and the bell froze. Another arrow hit the bell again causing it to shatter. She looked at the two boys impressed as they came down and took the bell from Ned who lay unconscious. "Sorry if we hurt you." Emil said as he broke the ice from under her shoe using a spare arrow. "Your brother is fine, he was just knocked unconscious from the impact, we made sure to not stab through him." Li said as he went up to Emil and the girl. She smiled at them both. "Well thanks for a good match I guess." She went aftee the teachers who carried her older brother to the infirmary. Emil sat down next to his older brother and his friends. "Good job out there Icey, big brother is proud." Lukas said as Mathias hugged the two younger boys. "Yes, you two did very well." Tino said smiling at both Li and Emil. "Thank you," Li said before they called the next opponents.

"Now the final opponents are Feliciano and Ludwig vs Matthieu and Kumajiro. " Feliciano jumped up and pulled Ludwig along by the hand. "Don't hurt my brother you bastard." Lovino said to Matthieu who stood and nodded before walking away. "Good luck out there Mattie!" Alfred yelled. "Who's Maddie's partner?" Antonio asked as he looked around waiting for someone else to stand up. "Kuma is. You know the bear?" Alfred replied as Lovino looked at him unamused. "No, seriously. " "Mattie is a solo player in this. Sure he has Kuma with him but he works solo over all." Francis answered. They looked at him shock. "Eh? So he's all by himself? Isn't he at a disadvantage?" Spain asked surprised. "No, it's okay. My brother is really good." Alfred said before Gilbert came back from the bathroom. "Where's Maddie?" He asked before Antonio pointed to the center where Matthieu stood with the two other boys. "Where's her partner?" He asked confused. "Its the bear." Was all Antonio said. He had figured out Matthieu was a boy when he heard Alfred call him his brother early morning that day, but he wasn't going to go correct Gil just yet. He figured it just wasn't his place too and left it at that.

 **Norway: Nice job Icey, maybe now you can call me big brother**

 **Iceland: I already told you I wasn't going to**

 **Norway: come on, please**

 **Iceland: no way**

 **Norway: your friend wants you too**

 **Iceland: No he doesnt!**

 **Hong Kong: iroyuki doesnt own hetalia or soul eater.**

 **Norway: big brother**

 **Iceland: Im not saying it!**


	8. Chapter 8- 2v1 me yeah?

"Ciao I am Feliciano Vargas!" The small italian said. "Und I am Ludwig Belshmidt. Nice to meet you." Ludwig added holding out a hand to the shy blonde in front of him. Matthieu took his hand and shook it while still huggin the white bear in his other arm. "Hello, I am Matthieu. This is my partner Kumakiki." He said, the bear only looked up at the blonde confused. "Who are you?" It asked as Matthieu sighed. "Your partner is a bear?" Ludwig asked very confused. "Ve~ he is so cute." Feliciano added as he took the soul chain and put it around his neck. Matthieu did the same and placed the chain over kumajiro's head. "Let me just go sit him down, I'm doing most of the fighting. " They watched as Matthieu sat down the small bear on one of the platforms and handed him a jar of maple syrup. The bear glady took it and began to eat it. "Vhat ze hell? Its like a canadian vhinie th pooh" Ludwig said as he watched the bear stick its paw into the jar and eat the sticky syrup off his paw. "Ve~ what's a winnie the pooh?" Feliciano asked confused.

Matthieu came back and smiled at them. "Okay ready." He said sweetly. Feliciano and Ludwig held hands before Ludwig twirled him and pulled him close as the light began to dim down. He pulled the light back and showed the big gun Feliciano had became. Matthieu smiled one last time before giving a harsh scowl. Ludwig felt the dark aura coming from the now evil seeming blonde who had just been smiling so sweetly.

The two walked to their places and the signal was given. Ludwig shot at Matthieu who only stood still. Only one bullet seemed to have scratched him in the arm and blood began to drip. "Youre bullets may have a stronger impact but I can tell your brother has a better aim. I promised him not to hurt you too bad but I can't say you two will get out without at least a scratch." Matthieu said before starting to run towards the two. Ludwig continued to shoot but every bullet was either dodged or blocked by his arm that would turn black before being hit. Pretty soon Matthieu was a few feet away. His arm turned into a chain with a small dagger onto it. Ludwig shot the dagger that was aimed at him, sending it back. He was too distracted by the knife he didn't notice Matthieu was right in front of him. By the time he noticed he had been kicked in the face sending him afew feet back. Before Ludwig had a chance to recover from being kicked that hard a metal ball hit him into the stomach. He crouched down in pain and began to vomit. "Ludwig! Are you okay?" Feliciano yelled worriedly. "Ja, this guy is too good Feli, we have to try harder without hesitation." Ludwig stood up straight and looked at the blonde who stood waiting. Ludwig shot a few more bullets before charging at him. Matthieu easily blocked the bullets and prepared for Ludwigs attack. Ludwig swung the gun at the blonde's head but was shocked to see him bend back almost in humanely. Fear began to set in as he looked down and met with the dark purple eyes of Matthieu who had managed to kick the gun out of his hands while also dodging the attack. Feliciano had flown a few feet and hit the side of platform and transformed back as he fell to the ground. Ludwig was now pissed. He began to throw punches which were blocked by the blonde's palms. Ludwig swung one hard hit toward the side of Matthieu's face when the opening came. Right before his hand hit skin giant spikes came out from the area of his face, stabbing the german. He pulled his fist away in pain and held his arm as blood began to drip down fast. He watched as the black spikes on the other's face began to slowly sink back down into his face. While he was distracted, Matthieu crouched down into a high kick as his leg turned into a large chain that grabbed onto Ludwig's leg and swung him into the air before throwing him besides Feliciano. Feliciano quickly ran to him. Everyone watched as Matthieu turned back to normal and stood straigt waiting for the other two to charge. "Hey bastard, what exactly is he?" Romano asked looking over to Alfred. "He is a mixture of different weapons. He is a flail, a spiked club and a kusarigama. That's basically a type of dagger on a chain." Alfred answered. "They call him the morning star in our class." Francis added. "If you losers thought Toni and berwald were hard, you don't stand a chance against Mattie." Arthur said to Antonio and Gilbert who only looked at Matthieu with wild intrest, ignoring the rest.

"Ludwig lets use soul resonance. " Feliciano said as Ludwig stood back up. He nodded and they grabbed hands. "Let's go soul resonance!" They yelled in unison, Feliciano's appearance changed before tranforming, his honey colored eyes turned magenta as his hair darkened in color as well. Feliciano transformed into a big gun that Ludwig held with ease. "Target in sight. Aim north and prepare to fire." Feliciano said with a deep, more serious tone. Ludwig pointed the gun towards Matthieu. "Ammo loaded. Soul is locked. Fire in 3. 2. 1." Ludwig pulled the trigger when Feliciano gave the signal. Hundreds of bullets flew at the canadian with black smoke filling the area. The bullets stopped and everyone waited to until the smoke cleared to see the canadian. The smoke cleared and noone expected to see the giant white bear standing on it's hind legs shielding the blonde from the bullets. The wounds on it's stomach only spit the bullets out before quickly closing up. It went back to being on all fours and let out a ferocious growl before Matthieu jumped onto the bear's back and held onto the chain that now fit like a collar around the bear's neck. The bear charged at the two. Feliciano changed back into his normal self from the exhaustion and Ludwig quickly pulled him out of the way. As they ran a chain tripped them and they tumbled foward. They turn to see the bear stepping over to them. The bear stops in front of the two as Matthieu jumps down and steps over them. He bends down and gently takes the soul bell from the two before smilimg again and helping them to their feet. The whole room began to cheer at the amazing fight. "Im sorry for hurting you so badly, I just panicked when I saw your fist." Matthieu said as he took Ludwig's bloody hand and examined it. He had managed to pierce through his hand he was loosing alot of blood. He pulled a small container from his pocket and opened it. He rubbed the cream and the two boys watched amazed as the wounds quickly closed up. "Arthur gave it to me. It's amazing right?" He said before going to sit down with the now small bear in his arms. He was instantly hugged by his brother. "Nice job bastard, thanks for not hurting mio fratello." Romano said. "That was awesome Maddie!" Gilbert said as he pulled him into a hug after Alfred let go. Romano went to go sit beside his brother as the group cheered on Matthieu.

"Nice job fratellino. You're not hurt are you?" Romano said as he sat beside his brother and examined him. "No I'm fine fratello, Ludwig was the one hurt." They looked over to see kiku examining Ludwig's now scared hand. "He said Arthur gave it to him." Ludwig said as kiku still looked at the scar. "There is definitely something not right about him." Kiku said as Yao nodded in agreement.

 **Iroyuki here and I know it seems im mostly following Romano and Alfred but I'm actually transitioning after this chapter towards the axis now. Thanks for reading so far**

 **Kumajiro: who are you?**

 **Im Iroyuki, the author.**

 **Canada: iroyuki doesn't own hetalia or soul eater.**

 **Thanks canada! Btw you were awesome today**

 **Romano: in case none of you bastards noticed, Feli turned into his 2p during soul resonance**

 **Yeah I was thinking about doing the same with America and Canada for their soul resonance in later chapters, what do you guys think? Let me know**


	9. Chapter 9- interaction

Soul: Hey Makka, what is this?

Makka: it seems it's a crossover story with our Universe.

Blackstar: Well thats lame. I'm not in this story.

Gilbert: That is because the awesome is me is in it.

America: That's right! We don't need you cause the hero is here.

Patty:wow super weird!

Liz: Who are these guys anyways?

Italy: ve~ we are countries. We come from the show hetalia.

Romano: yes now why am I here? I want to go home bastard.

Kid: what on earth is this? You two aren't symmertrical at all!

Romano: What did you say you bastard?

Kid: You two are worse than Liz and Patty! Let me fix you!

Liz: Kid don't start!

Kid: BUT I MUST! *pulls Italies' curls

Romano: OYE YOU BASTARD STOP. CHIGIII

italy: Ve GERMANY HELP!

Liz: Kid stop!

Patty: Guess he cracked

Spain: I'm coming Roma!

France: Big brother wants to go too!

England: Stand down perverted frog!

Prussia: you may be cool, and we may look similar but I am still more awesome than you

Soul: whatever dude, atleast im not old

Blackstar: The hero? Well I'm still number 1

America:Hahahaha nice try dude. Im obviously better

Germany:THAT IS ENOUGH!

China: these westerners are so immature

Makka: I know how you feel

Japan: I apologize for our rudeness

Tsubaki: oh no, we are very sorry as well

Iroyuki: hey guys why don't we just get back to the story? I dont own Hetalia or Soul Eater

All:Thank god

Iroyuki: -3- okay jerks


	10. Chapter 09

Ludwig stepped into the cafeteria and looked around for his bubbly partner. He caught sight of two bouncing curls by one of the tables and proceeded to approach them. "Ve~ Ludwig is here, sit with me," the small italian said patting the space next to him. He took a seat and was met with the scowl of a very familiar face. "Hello Feliciano, Lovino," he said before taking his lunch out. "Macho potato, " Lovino replied in a greeting. Ludwig watched as the older brother sat and looked around while taking big bites out of a tomato. Then his eyes lit up for a brief second before turning back to his usual scowl. "Hey dude! The lines were crazy," Alfred said loudly before taking a seat next to his grumpy partner.

It was amazing really, how a loud, dorky, and sunny guy like Alfred was partners with a grumpy, serious guy like Lovino. They were complete opposites. But Ludwig never brought it up. After all, the bubbly, talkative and charming italian was his partner, and he wasn't exactly all sunshine and care free.

They ate lunch which as usual was, pasta for Feliciano, and sometimes Lovino, Lovino usually had tomatoes, Alfred with multiple hamburgers, and anything with potatoes for Ludwig. "Ve~ where is kiku?" Feliciano asked looking around. "He is sitting with Arthur today," Ludwig said pointing to another table where the two sat alone. "That Arthur guy is pretty weird," Alfred said as he looked at the two.

"You mean a total asshole?" Lovino said in more of a statement than question. "Ja, I have to agree he is kind of weird," Ludwig replied. "Matthieu gave Ludwig a cream for his hand, it was amazing right?" Feliciano added looking at Ludwig. "Ja, he stabbed completely through my hand, but the cream healed it completely in only a few seconds, he had said Arthur gave him the cream." Ludwig turned to see Arthur again. "Ve~ his eyebrows bother me," Feliciano said and everyone silently agreed.

"Hey where is Mattie anyways? Almost forgot he existed, " Alfred said looking around. "Over there with the potato bastard's brother." They all turned to see Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Matthieu sitting at the corner table. "He's trying to get with your brother," Lovino said cooly before snickering with his face in his hands. "Bruder is?" Ludwig said looking at Lovino confused. "What? Dude my brother doesn't roll that way, he already likes a girl." Alfred said as he began to stare at Gilbert. "The idiot thinks he's a girl," Lovino said between laughs and the rest looked at him shocked. "Dude, no way. It's not possible, his name is Matthieu how do you? What?" Alfred said confused while Lovino continued to laugh. "Ve~ Gilbert isn't very smart is he?" Feliciano said as Ludwig only sat and silently shook his head, slightly ashamed. "Fratello I think Antonio has his eye on you," Feliciano said giving a rare smirk at his older brother. "No way bastard." "He approached you first on the first day and he always trying to be around you," Feliciano said looking pleased. Lovino looked up and saw the spanish boy looking at him. Antonio smiled and waved at him and Lovino only glared before going back to his tomato. "How lame, doesn't anyone like me?" Alfred said hopefully. "Not a soul, bastard." Lovino said before continuing. "Don't worry. Potato bastard doesn't have anyone either," Ludwig sighed as Feliciano giggled quietly. "You can't leave me to be with him Lovino!" Alfred said looking at his partner with his big blue puppy eyes. "Don't worry bastard, he doesn't intrest me at all. I have my eyes set on that gorgeous bella over there." Lovino said giving a playful wink to the girl who looked his way. "I can forgive that, she's pretty cute." Alfred said watching the girl blush and look away. "Oh it's Elizabeta!" Feliciano said looking at the girl who sat next to her. They looked at the trio of girls. Bella had short blonde hair and a green ribbon in it. Elizabeta had long brown hair with a small flower clip. Then there was the other girl. She had really short, almost silver hair. However that's not the first thing they noticed when they first saw her. She had the largest breast they had ever seen. "Mattie has a crush on her." Alfred said as the rest stared in shock. "That pervert," Lovino said smirking. He didn't know the quiet kid had it in him.

"Ve~ I can't wait to get our missions," Feliciano said with a smile. "I don't see why we need to work in two teams though. " Alfred said bummed out. Before anyone could reply the bell rang and everyone began to head towards class. They all sat down and the teacher came to the class. "Okay eveyone, I will now announce the teams. Some of you will work with class mates and others will work with upperclassmen." The class groaned at not being able to work with who they choose.

"Be quiet, we matched you up by skills and based on your mission. Ludwig and Feliciano, because you two focus solely on long range we paired you with Kiku and Yao to help out with the close range." Feliciano beamed happily. "Li and Emil, your partners are Feliks and Torris. They will teach you a close combat move, good luck. " the two boys looked over to the two boys sitting across the room. They both had hair that went to their shoulders, one was blonde and the other had brown hair. "Next up, Antonio and Gilbert. What better way to learn than by learning from some pros? Mathias and Lukas will show you how it's done with an axe." Gilbert smirked at the smiling Mathias while Antonio waved. "Similarly, Alfred and Lovino. I noticed Lovino isn't comfortable with your soul resonance. Poisoned weapons can be scary to use so we will have Arthur and Francis help you out with your problem." Lovino and Arthur glared at each other while Alfred and Francis tried to calm their partners. "Matthieu, Tino, and Berwald. You three will work together for a special mission, the rest of you upper classmen will get your missions from the board as usual." Class went on before they were dismissed to their missions.

 **Prussia: where have you been?**

 **Sorry I've been lazy heheh**

 **Gemany:Nein. That attitude is unacceptable! You have committed yourself to writing this and you will not be slothing around**

 **Yes sir T^T**


	11. Chapter 10- Kiku's soul resonance

Yao shivered as he felt the ice crunching underneath his shoes. "Why did we get a cold mission aru?" He complained. "Ve~ I have to agree I'm freezing." Feliciano aaid as his teeth chattered. Ludwig sighed and handed him one of his jackets. Feliciano "ve'd happily as he took the jacket. "Aiya kiku, how much longer?" Yao said as Kiku took out the map. "Just a bit. Please hang in there Yao-san." Kiku said as they walked on.

"Kiku, what did you and Arthur talk about yestersay?" Ludwig asked. "I asked him about his life. I wanted to know what he was hiding and thought his family may give clues, but it seems his family isn't really special. His parents are doctors and they live in England and he has three older brothers." Kiku answered. "Well something about him specifically is weird." Yao replied. "His eyebrows?" Feliciano asked earning a small laugh from each of them.

They soon reached a small cabin. "We just have to take the soul right?" Feliciano said as he looked at the moving figure by the window. "I say who ever gets the final hit gets the soul aru," Yao said. They all agreed before tranforming. Kiku hid as Ludwig approached the cabin. He aimed towarss the figure in the window. He pulled the trigher and the glass shattered before the figure fell to the ground. "That was easy," Feliciano said as he transformed back and ate the soul. "What? That was it?" Yao complained as Kiku stood. That was surprising. Just then something sharp scratched kiku on the back. He turned back and saw a much bigger figure standing in front of him. The figure was tall and unnaturally thin. It had large hands with claws on the end. "Kishin" kiku said before jumping out of the way when it swung at him. He jumped foward and swung the katana towards the kishin. He nearly stabbed through the kishin however something else hit him and sent him flying a few feet away. "Kiku!" Feliciano yelled as he saw the small boy on the floor with two large kishins approaching him. He quickly transformed as Ludwig shot one of the kishins. It looked up before charging towards the two. Ludwig only continued to shoot as Feliciano began to panic. "Kiku get up!" Yao yelled as kiku slowly stood up. His back hurt and he could feel a bruise forming on his side. "Are you okay?" Yao asked. Kiku didn't answer only ran straight towards the kishin to attack. His every hit was blocked and he was getting tired. The bleeding cuts hurt with the cold air hitting it. "Kiku soul resonance." Yao yelled. Kiku nodded before they both began to consentrate.

The snow around them began to lift as the wind surrounded the two. The katana he held turned into twin butterfly swords. Kiku held the swords tightly before charging towards the kishin. The giant kishin swung at him as kiku elegantly dodged every attack. Once close enough he jumped up and stabbed one of the swords into the back of the kishin's neck. He used the other to stab into the side of the neck before letting his weight drag the sword across it's neck as he swung off. With both swords in hand he ran towards the other kishin that was getting closer to Ludwig. He did the same to the second before letting Yao transform back. "Are you two okay?" He asked looking at them worried. Feliciano transformed back before hurring to Kiku. "You're hurt! We have to get you back quick." Feliciano said looking at the blood that stained through his jacket. "Lets hurry aru!" Yao yelled as Ludwig carried Kiku on his back. "Please don't forget the souls, Yao-san" kiku said before passing out. Yao quickly ate the souls before they hurried back to the dwma. Kiku was quickly taken care of as ludwig gave the report to Lord death.

Kiku woke up on the nurse's bed with Yao sleeping on a chair next to him. He only smiled at him before closing his eyes again.

 **sorry for ttaking my time**

 **Japan: iroyuki-san has been partying**

 **Just one Halloween party**

 **America: no invite?**

 **I dont own hetalia or soul eater**


	12. Chapter 12: Can you use his powers too?

**Im so sorry for being gone so long! Hope you forgive me! Look i will even post two chapters today! Please don't tell Germany! *Dark aura growing behind me* Ch-CHIGIII**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Emil quickly walked away with Li following close behind. "Emil? Don't go, they're trying to help" "They are not helping at all." Emil said as he walked on.

It was bad enough he found out that they in fact were not out to collect a soul but doing training. One had tried to explain the process and the other was constantly going on about nothing.

"Emil, you just have to try again!" The one named Torris said. "I can't do it!" He said as he sat down against the tree. Torris sat beside him. "Emil. I know how you feel. But just keep trying and you will get it. It took Feliks forever to get it and we still struggle to use it." Emil looked at the blonde who sat on a bench looking through a fashion magazine.

"Just please at least try once more," Li said holding a hand out for him to take. Emil sighed and took his hand and allowed him to be pulled up. "Okay Feliks and I will do it with you," Torris said with a smile.

Emil transformed feeling tired from all the work they did. Feliks lazily transformed into a golden spear. "Okay you have to concentrate," Torris said.

"You have to concentrate on each other's souls. Li focus on Emil's power source." Li closed his eyes and concentrated on Emil's soul wavelength. Emil tried to concentrate too but couldn't see the wavelength at all. "Focus Emil. You have to meet halfway, it is dangerous if either of you crosses the mid point." Torris said as he watched them.

Emil looked harder into the darkness before seeing a faint light. He approached it and saw Li's soul. He cheered silently and approached it. The two souls sparked brightly.

"Good. Now Emil transfer the power to Li, and then you will be able to use the element he possesses," Torris said with a demonstration. He and Felik's souls sparked and Torris let a spark of electricity.

Emil focused his power towards Li. The two stood silently until Li opened his eyes. He held his palm out and ice formed around his palm. He quickly dropped the bow and clutched his wrist from the sudden pain of the ice. "Well it's an improvement" Feliks said transforming back. "Yes, just keep trying until you can actually shoot out instead of just forming on your skin." Torris added.

Emil changed back and sat on the floor feeling exhausted. "Just a quick break," he said as he leaned against Li's legs.

The two began to practice again with Torris after their break. With dinner growing near the four were hoping it would be over soon.

Two hours later the four stood looking exhausted. "One more time, I have a good feeling about this one!" Torris yelled.

"You like, totally said that the past 20 time," Feliks whined.

The two nodded and began again. Emil focused his energy towards Li and Li concentrated on the souls. Li held out his hand and let ice shoot out. They all looked to see a tree entirety frosted. They stood silently staring at the tree before Torris sighed. "It's about time, let's all eat now. I'm like, totally hungry," Feliks said as they all walked away.

"Just keep practicing and you'll do better." The other two nodded as they all went into the small cafe near the dorm rooms.

 **Hong Kong: you did it. Big brother will be proud.**

 **Iceland: Don't call him that**

 **Norway: call me Big brother**

 **Iceland: get out of here! This isn't your chapter**

 **Lithuania: good job out there Emil**

 **Poland: so we were finally like, put into this lame story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pirates vs Vikings

The four looked at the creature that stood crouched before them. Antonio held his axe tightly and gulped. This creature was huge and didn't know how to defeat it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Matthias ran past him and swung the axe. Antonio stared wide eyed, as one of the limbs tore off and quickly grew back.

"What the hell is that?" Gilbert asked. "He is a kishin, known for taking the souls of sailors," Lukas explained.

"We have to hit the center of the chest," Matthias said pointing with the axe.

The creature stood tall and wide, it had spiked tentacles and shook the ship they were on everytime it moved.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Gil asked.

"Well you guys seem to be faster on your feet, I'll go in first and try to remove the limbs. When the opening comes, you too will go in and stab," Matthias told them and they nodded.

Without hesitation he launched fowards and began to cut through the tentacles of the creature.

Before he could think, Antonio saw an opening and quickly ran foward. He jumped onto a tentacle and ran over it before jumping and plunging the axe into it's chest. The creature screeched before bursting, leaving only a soul behind.

"Awesome, my first soul!" Gilbert said snatching the soul.

"Wait, I think we should get the soul," Lukas said crossing his arms. "Yeah, we did do a lot of the work," Matthias agreed.

"But we got last hit!" Antonio defended. "That's right, the awesome me deserves this!" Gilbert added.

"You're a total kill snatch!" Matthias yelled.

"How about a fight for it then?" Lukas said.

Antonio gulped, they were total rookies compared to these too. He felt his stomach flip when Gilbert agreed.

"Okay, person who wins will get the soul. But first, let's change into these!" Matthias yelled holding up outfits.

~time skip~

"Why are we wearing this?" Lukas asked looking at his clothes. He and Matthias wore Viking outfits. "Because Vikings are cool," he explained.

"Yeah, but Pirates are even more awesome," Gilbert said with a smirk. He liked the way he looked in the blue pirate coat and hat. "Where did you even get these?" Antonio asked in the red pirate outfit.

"I found them on the boat, now lets fight!" Matthias yelled grabbing onto The now transforming Lukas.

Antonio nodded and grabbed onto Gilbert who also transformed.

"Gil, we don't stand a chance," he whispered and Gilbert only laughed. "Then how about we make this a soul resonance fight?" Gilbert said aloud.

"Oh, good idea!" Matthias cheered. "Let's go Lukas!" The two were surrounded by cold wind and the boat shook as they transformed. The other two looked at the thicker axe that seemed to have glittery light glowing around it.

Gilbert scoffed before looking at Antonio. "Soul Resonance!" They yelled and began to change. The boat shook and water splashed hard against the boat as the axe increased in size. Antonio now had a harsher look, and sharper features, with his now longer hair held back in a ponytail with a ribbon. He glared at them through violet eyes instead of his usual green ones.

The four stood silently before Matthias was the first to attack. He ran towards them and swung the heavy axe at them. Antonio quickly dodged before also swinging. The light that surrounded the blade increased in size, blocking the attack. "What the-," Antonio looked confused before looking back up to see the axe coming down.

He used his own axe to block before stepping back. "What was that?" He asked feeling angry.

Matthias snickered. "Lukas comes from a family with a history of being witches. When we sole resonate, he can use a small amount of it," Matthias said proudly.

"What do we do?" Asked a nervous Gilbert. He was feeling really doubtful now but Antonio just wanted to kill. "Let's go!" Antonio yelled launching foward. The two continued to swing and block until Antonio was done watching. He now understood the magical barrier. It wasn't as strong now and it traveled slower. He had to strike on the opposite end of the blade to get a hit, it won't be fast enough anymore to block it. Antonio smirked and swung the axe when an opening came. He hit Matthias in the ribs and sent him to the floor. He walked over and raised the axe. He swung down and Gilbert gasped nervously and quickly changed back. Gil hit the barrier that surrounded Matthias and broke it as he fell onto the other's lap.

Antonio crouched down grabbing his head in pain. "Ow... I hate using Soul Resonance," he whined. "Lo siento you two!" He yelled going to Matthias who sat with a gash in his side.

"It's not so bad," Lukas said looking at it. He ripped at his shirt and began to clean the blood off. Antonio was quick to remove the white shirt he wore and tear it before helping to wrap the wound.

 **i did it! Pirates vs Vikings!**

 **prussia: keseses I'm awesome as usual.**

 **Spain: was that my 2p?**

 **Denmark: we were so cool, huh Norge?**

 **Norway: brother, you're too loud**


	14. Chapter 14- is my team the poison type?

Lovino and Alfred watched as the other two were bickering with each other. "You guys always fight?" Alfred asked, gaining their attention.

"Oiu, Arthur is just so mean to me!" Francis whined childishly. "Don't blame everything on me. You are the perverted idiot here!" Arthur snapped.

"Oi, stop yelling already! We're almost there!" Lovino said only to get ignored. Soon enough the two began to strangle each other and the other two tried to pull them apart.

A snapping sound made everyone stop moving. They all looked around through the dark woods. A large figure stepped out from the shadows being illuminated by the moonlight.

It was large, about the size of a Human. The way it looked was similar to that of a raptor. It bent foward and was sickeningly thin with a spiked spine poking out from the grey skin. The powerful looking legs were bent and the claws were massive. It had empty sockets and it's mouth opened like a sadistic smile with a long black tongue that occasionally showed. Instead of claws, the creature had sythes as arms and they went from the dull grey of the skin to a sharp black.

The four watched in silence not bothering to move before seeing another two come out. The group huddled together as more began to come. They were surrounded and the creatures approached them slowly.

"Bloody hell, there's a lot of them," Alfred counted 9 total. "We should transform," Lovino said and Francis agreed. They both transformed quickly and the first one attacked. It jumped towards Arthur and he quickly shielded the attack. Alfred shot one before grabbing Arthur and beginning to run.

They ran quickly with Alfred shooting occasionally at the following beast. Arthur jumped onto one of the trees before helping Alfred up. Just as Al grabbed the branch to get higher he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"Fucking hell!" He looked down to see his leg sliced open. He could see the creatures waiting below for him to fall. He pulled himself and held his ankle.

"Shit bastard. You're bleeding!" Lovino said worriedly. "Hey tea sapper! You have to help him. If I transform this tree branch will give out," Lovino called out.

Arthur nodded and slowly made his way over.

He quickly took out a cream and put it onto the cut. They watched as the cut healed quickly. "What? What is that?" Alfred asked amazed.

"I'll tell later. Now we have these guys to worry about," Arthur replied. He could count only 7 now and they traveled in packs it seemed. With only two it may be too hard to attack all of them. Atleast without using his powers that is. He did his best as he tried to think of what to do.

A gun shot interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see the blonde aiming the gun. "Dammit, why don't these work?" Lovino said. They tried to shoot but the thing just ate the bullet.

"That's it!" Arthur yelled starting all of them. "What are talking about dude?"

"You guy's have a poisoned weapon don't you?" Arthur asked. "Well sorta..."

"What does it do?" Francis asked curiously. "It eats at the cells at a rapid rate," Lovino replied nervously. "I don't like to use it though."

"You have to! If you can distract some of them, than Francis and I will go down and begin to paralyze them, if not kill." Arthur explained.

"Come on Lovi, we can do it!" Alfred exclaimed. Lovino thought for a second. "Alright fine..."

The two concentrated before light surrounded them. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They yelled and the light went brighter. Arthur held onto the trunk as the Kishin began to jump onto the tree. They would jump high but couldn't hold on.

The light dimmed and Arthur felt surprised. Alfred now appeared much darker in skin and hair color. His eyes were no longer bright blue and he didn't have a cheerful smile. He threw down his glasses before lifting the gun into place. The barrel was now thinner and longer and the gun appeared white with black etchings.

"Okay Al, aim more to the right. PERFECT!" Lovino said with a wink. He pushed his now blonde hair back with a smile and got ready. "Fire!" He yelled excitedly. Alfred gave a small scoff before pulling the trigger. The sound was nearly silent and the other two watched as the bullet hit the creature in the spine. They gasped as they watched the hole began to increase in size. It looked as if the skin was disintegrating before the muscle and bone began to as well. This continued until the creature looked like a corpse that had been eaten by bugs for days.

In just a minute the creature was nearly entirely decomposed. They looked at Al who shot another with a harsh glare. "Al, don't be careless. I don't want you running my beautiful barrel!" Lovino whined.

"Arthur it's time," Francis said and the other nodded. They also transformed before jumping down from the tree. 5 now and 2 were still trying to get Alfred.

Arthur began to run off and 3 began to chase him. "Hey! Where the hell are you going!" He could hear Al yell behind him before another shot was fired.

"Mm, he doesn't want to be here with you," Lovino said sassily. "Baby, please. He just can't handle this," Alfred smirked, waiting for the next fire.

Arthur yelled before making a sharp turn. He watched as the creatures also made a sharp turn and begin to get confused. He made a circle and was behind them with Francis in hand. He swung and only scraped at the creature. He watched though as the black substance began to be sucked into the wound and the Kishin dropped to the floor and not moving.

He did the same to other and watched as the last ran towards him. He swung and the black substance splashed everywhere. He watched as the top of of the creature flew up as the bottom half fell to the floor. Pretty soon a soul appeared. He took it before going to the others and finishing them for the soul.

He allowed Francis to eat them before heading back.

He could see Lovino picking up a soul and a now normal Alfred slumped beside the tree. "You're back. That sure was weird," Arthur said standing beside him. "Yeah, it happens sometimes," was all he said before Lovino approached them with the souls in hand.

"Oi, do i really have to eat them?" He asked and Francis chuckled. "What's so funny eh?" He snapped. "Non, Mon Ami you just have to get them in some way. You can put them in like bullets I think," he said.

"Wouldn't you rather eat them? I know I'm pretty hungry," Al said smiling at his partner. Lovino scowled before slowly putting one into his mouth. He slowly chewed before swallowing it. "I don't know what I taste," he said before eating the rest. They looked for the remaining souls and split them.

"Hey Arthur?" Arthur turned to the younger blonde. "Word around school is that you're pretty weird. Why is that?" Al asked. "It's his eyebrows and attitude," Francis said. He knew Arthur would get angry and maybe not talk to him for the day but it kept his secret safe. The two once again began to fight as Lovino and Alfred shrugged and had their own conversation. They made it back and Lovino was hugged by his brother almost immediately.

"How was it Fratello?" He asked cheerfully. "He rocked!" Alfred answered and watched the brother squeal and jump on his brother. He could see his brother walking, no... Trudging, by. He ran to him.

"Mattie! How was your missio-" Alfred stopped and looked at his brother. He could see the large bruise on his right cheek and a large gash from his neck going down. "What the hell happened?"

America:nice screw up. You gave everyone the wrong chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: rescue

"We sent Raivis and Eduard last week and they haven't returned yet. Your mission is to get them back," The teacher said. The three nodded and quickly ran.

"Seems this Ivan guy is pretty tough," Tino said as they walked along. "I hope we can get them back safely," Matthieu said waving his brother and friends goodbye.

"You two are good fighter, we will be fine," Berwald said and the other two nodded. Berwald was very proud of Tino. The two became partners on the first day and three weeks later, Tino learned he was also a weapon. Since then he had been training hard so they can fight well together.

Matthieu however didn't have a partner any longer. He had one, and he began to grow feelings for her, but after a mission left her wounded he decided to break off the partnership. He was scared he wouldn't be able to keep her safe. She paired up with another girl eventually but Matthieu never did get another partner.

They arrived in Russia and headed straight for the castle. It was the middle of winter it seemed and the three were lucky to not be affected by the cold.

They snuck in and could hear light crying and someone shushing them. "We're going to die here!" Raivis cried. "Calm down Raivis, we'll be fine!" Eduard said trying to hush his partner.

The trio snuck in and hurried through the halls quietly. They followed the cries before finding the room. "It's locked!" Tino said. Matthieu looked around and found a small hole above the door.

"Up there. Tino you're the smallest, think you can go through?" Matthieu said pointing to the spot. Tino nodded and Berwald hoisted him up. They watched as he wiggled through and went inside.

Eduard and Raivis began to panic when they saw a figure coming through the hole above the door. The figure came down silently and looked at the two. "Tino! What are you doing here?" Eduard said looking at his friend. "Sshh, we are here to get you out. Now come on," Tino said pulling them towards the hole. He easily hoisted Raivis and shoved him through the hole. Berwald helped him down before Tino also lifted Eduard. "I'm too big to fit there," Eduard said looking at the tiny hole.

Matthieu heard footsteps and began to panic. "We have to go. Now," Raivis said.

"Just go Tino. I'll find another way out," Eduard said as he pushed the blonde towards the hole. "No! We are taking you too," Tino said. "He's coming closer," Raivis said panicking.

"We will hide as he comes. When he opens the door we will all attack him," Berwald said and the others nodded. Berwald scooped up Raivis and followed Matthieu towards a darker area and waited.

Tino and Eduard waited, ready to attack. "This isn't going to work," Raivis whispered. "What do you mean?" Matthieu asked. "This place has an enchantment. We can't transform here," he explained before having a hand over his mouth. The footsteps got closer and stopped in front of the door. They could see a large man taking out keys.

'Wait. If we can't transform, then what do we do?' Matthieu thought. The door creaked open and he watched Berwald head straight for the man. The next second, Berwald was on the floor holding his stomach in pain.

"Berwald!" Tino ran to his side and the bigger man reached for him. Matthieu ran on instinct to help him. As he got closer a sudden burst of pain hit throughout his body and he looked down. His entire torso had bits of frost bite. "Matthieu!" Tino yelled as the blonde began to topple over in pain. Eduard took Toni's hand and began to run, taking Raivis with him. "But my partners! Eduard we can't leave-" "We need to go! We have to loose him before we go back to get them!" He yelled as Tino struggled out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, Tino. But we will get them back."

Eduard continued to run and practically drag Tino who didn't want to leave. After running past halls Eduard threw Tino into a random open room. "We'll distract him. When he passes and is far enough go get them. You're the only one strong enough to carry them. We'll meet outside okay?" Eduard said before taking Raivis and running again. Tino waited silently and watched the large man go past him, he waited for the foot steps to fade before quietly running back to his partners.

Matthieu went to Berwald who still was in pain. He lifted his shirt and could see the blue mark on his stomach. Unlike his, Berwald had something internal hurt. "Come on Berwald we have to save them," Matthieu said standing up. He hunched over in pain and tried to stand straight. He was in pain but he couldn't leave them. He hoisted Berwald up onto his shoulder and hissed in pain. "Matthieu!" He looked up and could see Tino running towards him. "Tino? Where are the rest?" Matthieu asked. "They're going to meet us outside, come on we have to hurry," he said pulling Berwald off of him and gently placing him over his shoulder. Tino could see Matthieu wincing with each step and it hurt him to see him like that but they had to keep moving. It could be worse if they stay.

They continued to walk until something made their blood run cold. Footsteps. Behind them. They knew it wasn't Raivis and Eduard. No this was one single, heavy person, type of footsteps.

Tino knew Matthieu couldn't run in his condition and he would not leave him. There was only one thing to do. He quickly scooped up the larger boy and began to run. He ran faster and could hear the foot steps following him. He spotted a large window and ran towards is. Matthieu was surprised by his strength but also scared. He could see the large Russian chasing them with a huge grin on his face. Then he felt Tino take a sharp turn before taking a leap onto something and jumping down.

Did...did he just jump out of a window? Matthieu could see them leaving the old castle and start falling. Tino held them tightly as the floor became closer. He hit the ground and fell, letting the other two out of his grasp. He groaned in pain and looked up. He could see Ivan from the window looking at them.

"Tino!" He heard Eduard yelling but the fall was painful. Had there not been so much snow, they would surely be dead. He began to loose consciousness before he saw a bright light coming towards him. His eyes widened when he saw something in front of him. It was Eduard and Raivis shielding him from the attack. Raivis had transformed into a small dagger but it was enough to block the magic attack. "Tino get up!" He yelled and Tino scurried up. He grabbed Berwald and hoisted him up before he felt a strong hit to the stomach. "It's the witch, Natalya" Raivis said in a panic. Tino fell to the floor and Matthieu did his best to fight. He ran in front of the two and went into a protective stance. He was too weak to transform into anything and he hoped the other two would help. In a matter of seconds he earned a hard hit to the face. He stumbled back and Tino was now vomiting blood. Matthieu looked over and could see Ivan coming down and the other two trying to stay calm.

His torso still ached and now they had to find a way to escape with Berwald and Tino. He was too distracted of thinking up a plan when he felt something pierce his side. He fell down and blood began to drip. She stabbed him. He clutched at his side and began to wince in pain. The woman pulled out a sword and gashed through his coat and shirt, leaving a large cut from his chest up to his neck. He was bleeding and there's was no way to save them all. "Run," Matthieu yelled at the other two and they only stood frozen in fear. "You have to run!" Matthieu yelled again before a knife was pointed at him, he gulped and could feel Tino trying to grab him. He prepared for the worst and shut his eyes as she swung.

He expected to feel a knife in his chest but I stead heard metal clank. He opened his eyes and could see the familiar girl in front of him. "Irina?"

 **Iroyuki: bu-bu-bummm**

 **Matthieu: eh? We're seriously injured!**

 **Tino: oh no!**

 **Iroyuki: Anyway so, huge embarrassment I updated the wrong story last chapter at first. It's all fixed if you haven't read it yet.**

 **Another thing I didn't know this character's name so I just chose the easiest one and went with Irina. If you don't know her then you'll find out next chapter. Tip: she has made an appearance already. (Matthieu's old partner)**


	16. Chapter 16: Maddie!

Matthieu clutched his bleeding side before he felt arms wrap around him. Someone had lifted him up and was carrying him. He could see Ned also carrying Berwald and Eduard carrying Tino. They were far off and Irina now had joined them in their run.

They reached a clearing and whoever was carrying him, placed him down. He looked up and could see Vash standing over him. "Matthieu! Oh no, you're hurt badly!" The girl said coming over to him. She gently lifted his shirt and could see the stab wound still bleeding. She took out bandages and began to quickly wrap them around his torso. "Oh, I was so worried! Don't ever be so careless again!" She said pulling him into a tight hug. If he had to be honest, her breast were crushing him and he was still in pain, but just seeing her worry brought a smile to his face.

"We have to keep moving. Tino and Berwald are injured badly too," Ned said picking up Berwald again. He placed him onto his back and Vash put Matthieu on his. This time, Bella took Tino, seeing as Eduard was now too tired and they quickly returned to the dwma.

Matthieu watched as the three were taken away in critical condition and Irina watched sadly. Though Matthieu just received normal treatment, Berwald and Tino had other procedures to go through. Lots of magic was involved and Lord Death himself had to go see them. Matthieu was released a day later but he still worried over the other partners.

"Oh Matthieu, are you feeling any better?" Irina asked as she watched him stagger to class. "I'm doing okay," Matthieu said with a smile. He lied of course, the pain was excruciating but he didn't want to see the cute girl in tears.

"That's great, I made you a delicious lunch. You will eat with us right?" She asked holding up the lunch box. Matthieu agreed and had lunch with the girls for the day.

Being with the cute girls again really brought him back to his first year. He wish he could have been with Irina longer but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. "Maddy, what happened?" Gilbert asked once he looked at the tattered Matthieu.

"Matthieu had a rough mission. The poor thing," Bella said. "I'm fine, guys. really," Matthieu said as he continued to eat slowly. "I see, I'm glad you're safe now. See you," Gilbert said before leaving. Then something else hit him. Did they call her Matthieu? Maybe it was a girl thing. He sat with Antonio and looked over to watch the girls.

Maddie really seemed close to the girl with the huge breasts. She was practically feeding her. He watched as she fed her a strawberry and smirked. "That's kinda hot, huh Toni?" He said. "Hm? Oh right. 'Maddy'."He said biting into his lunch. "Hey... would you ever go gay?" Antonio asked curiously. Gilbert thought for a second. "If he's hot than sure," Gilbert answered. "Where is this coming from? You're not in love with me, are you Toni?" Gilbert asked in a smirk.

"No. Anyways maybe you should just ask Maddie out already," Antonio said and watched Gilbert turn pink. "I will, when she's feeling better and away from the girls."

The following morning Matthieu walked to class in pain until a voice stopped him. "Mattie! Bro!" He turned to see his brother Alfred coming back from a mission. "Dude, what happened?" He asked and Matthieu laughed nervously. "Sorry, we had to go against a hard team, it's okay though. I was going to visit Tino and Berwald at the hospital today." Alfred sighed and looked at his brother. "It was that bad? You should really be careful," Alfred said before helping his brother to class.

"Lovi's back!" Antonio yelled hugging his roommate. "Oi bastard, I'm tired. Let me go," Lovino said pushing off the Spaniard. "You have to come with my after class," Antonio said before whispering in his ear. Lovino's eyes widened and he smiled widely. "Can Alfred come too?" "I don't know Lovi," Antonio said unsure. He really wanted to spend time with him but it seemed Alfred was always around.

"Oh come on, that's his brother," Lovino said crossing his arms. Antonio sighed and agreed. They proceeded after class to head to the hall and hide.

"Dude, why are we all here?" Alfred asked. "I already told you, bastard." Lovino said trying to stay quiet. "I think he means why are we ALL here," Antonio said as he looked at everyone else.

"Sorry, I just had to tell Feli and the potato bastard. Francis just happened to hear," Lovino explained as they all tried to hide efficiently behind the corner.

"Ve~ is he really going to do it?" Feliciano asked. "Well let's wait and see," Ludwig replied. "What are you doing?" Elizabeta asked as she passed them. "Gil likes Matthieu," Francis said. They watched her expression drop before she went into a big smirk. She hid along with them and Antonio sighed. He was hoping to be alone with Lovi but that didn't happen.

Gilbert waited anxiously outside of the nurse's office until he heard the door open. He looked over and could see the cute blonde come out with a sigh. "Maddie!" Gilbert said excitedly. Lovino silently took out a camera and began to video tape them. "This is going to be amazing," he said as the rest silently agreed.

 **Italy: oh my god, it's happening!**

 **Spain: everybody stay calm!**

 **Hungary: *nose bleeding***

 **France: but... This is a weird love triangle.**

 **Canada: what's going on, eh?**

 **America: Nothing Canadia. Go sit back over there with Prussia**

 **Canada: eh? But I'm still hurt!**

 **Lovino: sshhhh bastard. Just let it happen. Let me embarrass him for life.**


	17. Chapter 17: actually, it's 'Matthieu'

"Maddie! Hey how are your wounds?" Gilbert asked as he inspected the blonde. "I'm okay, just hurts to walk a bit," Matthieu replied. "Hey I wanted to talk to you," Gilbert said as he played with his hoodie. "Oh, sure. What is it?" Matthieu asked as they took a few steps away from the door.

"It's happening," Lovino said shaking his younger brother slightly. He had been trembling with excitement that he had given the camera to Francis to hold. "Shh, Lovi. He's gonna hear," Alfred said placing a hand over his mouth. Antonio glared at him for touching him that way.

"Well, you see...birdy. I think you're really cute and sweet so I was wondering... If you wanted to be my girlfriend," Gilbert said flushing a deep red. Matthieu looked at Gilbert and his soft smile slowly dropped. "Eh?"

"Do you not want to? I'm sorry I just... You're so cute, I mean you're nothing like your brother. I just thought you were so cute since the first time I saw you."

"Eh? That's sweet Gilbert but what do you mean by girlfriend?" Matthieu asked confused. "You know, being my girlfriend and we can hold hands and stuff," Gilbert said. "You mean boyfriend right?" "Huh?" "Eh? Am I wrong?" Matthieu asked nervously.

"Am I the one wrong?" Gilbert asked. "Gilbert I don't feel comfortable with being your girlfriend. I have my pride as a man too, you know," Matthieu said flushing bright red.

Everything slowly pieced together in Gilbert's brain and he could hear laughing from the hall. He stormed to corner and turned to see all of them looking at him, Lovino laughing and Francis holding a camera. "You guys knew," he said in a scowl. "I didn't know. I just thought you rolled that way," Elizabeta said and Francis nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said scowling at the rest, his eyes looking a brighter red as his fangs exposed.

"Tell you what? That my brother is a guy? If you don't like it then piss off, he doesn't need a guy who doesn't like him for who he really is," Alfred said with a rare scowl. "I would have atleast liked to have known before making myself look like an idiot!" Gilbert said. He turned to see Matthieu standing quietly and looking at him before he quickly walking away.

"Gilbert, wait. Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled chasing after his brother. Lovino sighed before standing. "Okay, I was part of this, I'm going to talk to him too." With that he walked away followed by Feliciano. "I should go too," Elizabeta said leaving.

"Mattie. Can we talk?" Alfred said walking over to his brother. "Eh? Oh sure," Matthieu said walking away with his brother. "Look, forget him. He wasn't the one for you. He asked you out thinking you were a girl, if he backs out now then he's a dick," Alfred said. "I see," Matthieu said with a sigh. So that's what it was about, he admits the albino was cute and fun but if he wasn't into that than it was fine.

...

Gilbert sat on his bed sulking as Ludwig knocked repeatedly. "Gilbert, let me in. I'm sorry Gilbert, I just never found the time to tell you," Ludwig said. He could hear murming from the other side before footsteps interupted him. Lovino came with Feliciano and knocked.

"Oi bastard. Open the door," he said. Nothing. "You damn wurst sucker, open the door before I break it open. I won't hesitate to get Feli and shoot you, bastard!" Lovino said knocking harder on the door. "Go away, Lovino," He said and Lovino's frown deepened.

"Let's go you guys," Lovino said walking away. "Eh? Fratello we can't just leave him," Feliciano said following and Ludwig behind them. "Just hurry up," he said leading them away.

Gilbert sighed as he heard them leave. He sat in silence until he heard shuffling by the window. Thinking it was a bird he ignored it and continued to sulk. The sudden shatter of glass and someone coming through the broken window and falling on the floor made him jump up and stare wide eyed.

Lovino stood up with shards of glass falling off him and looked at Gilbert angrily. "I told you to open the goddamn door! Now you fucking pay!" Lovino said pointing the gun in his arms at him. Gilbert put his hands up scared. "No, wait. Lovino put the fucking gun down," Gilbert said hopeful.

He pulled the trigger and hit Gilbert in the arm. "Agghhh you psycho!" Gilbert groaned as he clutched his now forming bruise. "We're going to talk. Look I know I'm a jerk for not telling you," Lovino said sitting down next to Gilbert before tossing Feliciano onto his own bed. He transformed and layed with his legs up against the wall. He rolled over and went to the window and waved to Ludwig who still was looking in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gilbert asked. "Cause it was funny. But now fun is over and I'm sorry for not telling you or Matthieu," Lovino replied. Gilbert scoffed and went back to hugging his pillow.

"Do you really not like him anymore because he's a guy suddenly?" Lovino asked slightly angry. "It's not that, I just looked stupid in front of him," Gilbert said. Lovino scowled before nodding. "He's a good guy, he won't hold it against you," Lovino said before standing. "So get over it. If you still want him, go after him. Oh and he is like family to me so if you hurt him, you're going to have me in your ass," Lovino said. "You mean on my ass right?" Gilbert asked. "No," Lovino said glaring at Gilbert before leaving the room.

Gilbert sat silently before standing up and running out the door. He looked around the halls and spotted Matthieu walking with Alfred. He took a deep breath before running over to him and holding him. "Eh? Gilbert?" Matthieu said confused as Gilbert held onto his shoulders. "You may be a guy, but you are still cute and awesome and I still want you!" Gilbert yelled before placing a kiss on his face. The two blushed brightly as Alfred and Lovino watched in shock.

"What do you say?" Gilbert asked. "I-I...I don't know," Matthieu stuttered from shock. "That's okay, I can wait. I just hope you say yes because I think you're awesome. I just want to make you happy," Gilbert said in one breath. Matthieu looked at him surprised before giving a laugh that made Gilbert flush red. "okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," he said and was pulled into another kiss.

"Hey," Alfred said putting a hand on Gilbert's shoulder as he pulled away with a large grin. "Hurt my brother and I hurt every cell in your body," Alfred said seriously before giving a smile. "But congrats!" He said walking towards his partner. Alfred wrapped an arm around Lovino as he looked at his brother blushing brightly and fidgeting under Gilbert's smile.

"Are we next?" Alfred asked sending a wink. "Nooo!" Antonio yelled pulling Lovino. "Oi! When did you get here?" "Aw look at that! They look so cute," Francis said happily. "Lovino let's get married!" Antonio said hugging the Italian. "No way dude, as his partner, I don't allow it," Alfred said getting between the two. Looking at him closer, Antonio could see that he was actually really tall and really fit, considering all the stuff he eats. He wouldn't let Lovino marry this guy though, no matter how sparkly his eyes were.

"Ve~ maybe now will be a good time to tell him," Feliciano said winking to Ludwig. Ludwig sighed and Feliciano walked up to them. "Me and Ludwig are dating!" He yelled and Lovino sent a glare. "Huh? Since when? Damn bastard, why are you with my brother? Did you ask me for permission? No, I should shoot you right now!" Lovino said swinging his arms as Alfred held him back easily with one arm.

"There now you two are related and can't be together!" Antonio yelled. "Dude, don't take me so seriously. We're just partners, right Lovi?" Alfred said. "Yes, that's right," Lovino replied. Antonio relaxed and even felt better. "We just make out on occasion but no big deal," Alfred said successfully angering the Spaniard.

...

 **Canada: eh?**

 **Romano: "you're going to have me in your ass," wtf Iroyuki...**

 **Prussia: kesesese well get on it Lovi**

 **Spain: ...say that again Prussia...**

 **Sorry this was late guys and short and just fluff... I've been busy**


End file.
